Coming Home
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: This is a missing scene from my fic "Wiped", but can be read alone.  Connor finally returns home after his memory has been wiped, but the road to recovery is a long one.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: For a very demanding britgirlatheart... This is a missing scene from chapter 5 of my fic "Wiped" It can be read on it's own, all you need to know is that Connor had his memory completely wiped after the whole New Dawn incident. Abby has spent the last few months helping him to regain his memories back, and now he is moving back to London and the ARC. Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>It was home; of sorts. There was a familiarity about the place that comforted Connor, but this was still a huge step to be taking. He trusted Abby without question and the last few weeks he'd spent with her had been wonderful, but to be moving back to London and to his old life was a far scarier prospect than he'd imagined.<p>

There was a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table alongside a bottle of wine. Propped up against it was a small, handwritten card. Abby picked it up. "They're a 'welcome home' gift from Jess," she smiled. "And she says she'll stay out of our hair till Sunday evening; she's gone to visit her new baby nephew."

Connor nodded and glanced around the huge wide open space of the apartment. It was certainly a far cry from the small one room bedsit he'd been living in for the last 9 months.

"Our room's just through there, if you want to go and put your bag away. The bathroom's just down the corridor – if you like, you can take a shower and I'll sort us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Connor muttered. He tried to remember being here but his head hurt.

"You have to eat, Connor. You're coming off medication and your body needs..."

"I know! Don't fuss!" Connor snapped, then instantly regretted it. "Sorry. Not handling this very well am I?"

"You're doing great, Connor." Abby curled her arms around him and kissed him softly on his lips. "We don't have to run before you can walk. Why don't you go and take that shower, and I'll heat some soup up and see if Jess left any of that lovely crusty bread she bakes."

Connor sighed and made his way to the room Abby had pointed out to be their bedroom. He knew she was right; as well as his head having to cope with all this new information he was being bombarded with, his body was having to readjust to being weaned off all the un-necessary medication he'd been forced to take.

The bedroom was spotlessly clean, just like the rest of the apartment. It was so clean it practically shone; too perfect almost. That didn't bother him as much as it should though; it was the bed that concerned him. Crisp white sheets, a fluffy duvet... on a double bed. He was going to have to share the bed with Abby – not that there was anything wrong in that, it was just that he wasn't sure he could remember what to do. She would probably expect him to 'do things' and he didn't want to disappoint her, but how could he admit that he'd forgotten being with her like that?

It prayed on his mind as he showered. The water should have refreshed him, but it only made him more anxious. When he got out, Abby was just pouring the soup into bowls. "Smells good," he said.

"There's plenty of bread, tuck in!" Abby slid herself onto a stool and tore a chunk of bread from the larger piece in the middle of the table. Connor hesitated a moment then did the same, unable to look her in the eye. They ate in silence, and Connor felt Abby's eyes on him the whole time. Every minute that passed brought that inevitable moment closer and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

Abby dropped her spoon into her empty bowl and Connor saw an opportunity to get away for a few minutes. He jumped up from his stool. "I'll wash up," he said, grabbing her bowl. Abby looked at him slightly shocked but he didn't care; he had to get away. "Why don't you go and take a shower too? All that driving must have left you feeling a bit grubby."

"Are you saying I smell, Connor?" Abby laughed.

"Oh god, no! I just thought..."

"I'm joking! You're right; I'll take a shower whilst you clean up here. Maybe you could pick a film out from the pile of DVDs over there and we can curl up on the sofa." She disappeared off down the corridor to the bathroom and Connor was left feeling slightly sick. Curling up on the sofa with her sounded wonderful, but it wouldn't just stop there.

He searched through the pile of DVDs by the TV. None of the titles seemed familiar, so he had to check what they were. Did he choose something labelled "romance" that would put ideas in her head or did he go for something "sci-fi"? Why was something that should be so simple so difficult? He finally settled on a comedy; couldn't go wrong with that could he? By the time he'd got it into the dvd player, Abby was coming out of the shower.

His mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was dressed in a white, towelling dressing gown and he suspected she was completely naked underneath. As she moved towards the sofa, he caught a flash of her bare thigh and felt a tightening in his groin. She obviously knew exactly what she was doing to him; getting him all aroused and then she'd pounce. She settled next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her; that he could cope with, and she snuggled in closer resting her arm loosely around his waist. She smelt of shampoo and soap; her hair still slightly damp and it was actually kind of nice being like this.

After half an hour, the moment he'd been dreading came. She slid her hand under the hem of his t-shirt and lightly touched the bare flesh of his stomach. He closed his eyes, tensing up and swallowing nervously. "Abby, I don't..."

"Shh!" She whispered, moving closer and kissing him. His head began to spin; he did want her but he was afraid. He could taste her and she felt warm and soft against his body. He found himself returning the kiss, sighing into her mouth as she intensified it. Her hand moved to the waistband of his jeans and he froze.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" Abby said softly. He could only nod and let her take his hand so she could lead him. Any minute now she would realise he didn't have a clue how to satisfy her and she would be disappointed. He hated that thought; she'd been so kind and patient with him over these last few months and he at least owed her something for her efforts.

Shaking, Connor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He suddenly felt very exposed; vulnerable even. Abby watched him and he could have sworn she licked her lips – oh god, this was just getting worse! He slid out of his jeans and then scrambled under the duvet, still wearing his boxers. He realised she'd probably seen him naked hundreds of times before but for him this was the first time. Abby watched slightly bemused and then she tugged at the belt on her dressing gown, allowing it to fall to the floor.

He'd been right about her being completely naked underneath it. She was perfect; pert, milky white breasts with erect nipples, a taut stomach and a soft curve to her hips and thighs. How had someone like him got so lucky? He could barely breathe as she slid into the bed with him and then he froze as she pressed her body against his. "Connor?" she said.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I can't do this."

He saw that look of disappointment that he'd been dreading and then something else spread across her face – realisation. She sat up and buried her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry! I never gave it a thought! I'm an idiot!"

Connor sat up and stroked her shoulders. "No, I'm the idiot. I'm the one that went and had all memory of our time together erased." Abby turned to face him. "It's me that should be saying sorry."

"Connor, it's OK. I should've realised that this would be like your first time." She stroked his face then kissed him softly on the lips. "Might be kind of fun... just like when we first got together in the Cretaceous."

Connor felt himself blush; his cheeks burning. "I want to. I just..."

Abby placed her finger on his lips. "Lay with me." She guided him slowly back under the duvet and nestled into his chest. "Is this OK?"

"Mm," Connor nodded. It was more than OK; she felt soft and warm in his arms and his fears were slowly disappearing. He could live on this moment for a lifetime. When her hand slid down his stomach again, he swallowed nervously and held his breath waiting for her to take it a step further. It slid into the waistband of his boxers and he whimpered.

"Still OK?" she whispered. He replied with a tender kiss which she responded to by tangling her tongue with his. "We only have to take this as far as you're ready to." Her hand had found his hard cock and was gently stroking the length. "Just tell me to stop and I will."

"No, don't stop!" Connor gasped. He shifted into her touch and sought her lips again, realising just how much he needed this; needed her. Growing braver, he caressed her soft curves and sighed happily as her hand stroked him and then, with little warning, his hips jerked involuntarily and he had spilt himself over Abby's hand and stomach.

"I'm sorry! I'm rubbish at this aren't I?" He couldn't believe he'd barely lasted two minutes and hadn't even begun to pleasure her in return.

Abby smiled. "Don't worry, you did that in the Cretaceous too. Now that first one is out of the way, we can do this properly." She took his hand and guided it between her thighs and pulled him into another kiss.

His trembling fingers moved slowly into her folds, feeling how wet she was. Her breathy sighs encouraged him onwards and her mewl of pleasure as he slid a finger into her made him gain confidence but he was still hesitant; was this right?

"It's OK to touch me, Connor," she said. "I won't break."

"I know, I'm just trying to remember what you like."

"Then don't. Just do what feels right. If you want to touch me, just do it. If you want to lick or bite even..."

"Bite?" Connor's mouth dropped open. "We do that?"

"Sometimes. Maybe we can save that for another time though. What you're doing now is pretty good!"

"Yeah?" Connor began to move his finger in and out more rapidly.

"Mmm, but maybe use two now?" He obliged and Abby ground herself into his hand. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into a state of bliss. She had waited over a year to be with Connor again and right now she didn't care if it wasn't mind-blowing, hanging from the chandeliers type sex; she just wanted him.

His free hand moved to cup her breast, and something familiar was pressing against her stomach; he was aroused again and she felt a stirring deep inside that told her she was ready for him too. With a confident move, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, breathing hard.

"If this is too much, Connor..." She stared down into his dark eyes, watching them change from chocolate brown to black.

"I'm ready," he gasped.

Abby adjusted position and slowly sank down onto him. He slid in easily and this felt right, familiar, safe... She ground down into him, circling her hips and taking him in completely.

Connor instinctively thrust up and Abby gasped out. She felt so good around him; her internal muscles rippling around his length and claiming him. He blinked and felt a tear slide down his cheek; he couldn't help it. For nine months he'd wanted acceptance and to just be normal. Now he really was home; with his Abby where he truly belonged.

Abby blinked away her own tears; this was more intense than she'd anticipated. Connor wiped his thumb across her cheek and mouthed that he loved her before pulling her down to lay on his chest. Mouths mashed hungrily together; limbs tangled and their tears merged into a single rivulet that ran down Connor's cheek onto the pillow beneath him.

They rolled so that Abby was beneath him and he now controlled the pace; steady determined strokes, skin slapping against skin and contented sighs and moans punctuated with their sobs.

Abby's fingers dug into the flesh of his back, hard enough to leave bruises. She was close to coming completely undone and sensed Connor was too. He felt heavy against her body and his pace was growing more erratic; he was trying to hold back just like he always did because he never wanted it to end. Then, his body shuddered and he let out a cry that sounded half triumphant, half pained. The warmth of his release made Abby's body quiver and she pulled him into a wet, needy kiss as they both rode out their orgasm.

Finally, some minutes later, Connor slumped against Abby. They were both exhausted, physically and emotionally and neither moved for some time. It was Abby that moved first; Connor's weight was crushing her and she slid out from him a little to make it more comfortable. He gazed down at her with glassy eyes and she wiped his cheeks, kissing them both tenderly.

"I love you, Connor Temple, and don't you ever forget it!"

"I won't forget, Abby; not this time. I love you too." He kissed her forehead and settled onto his back with Abby cradled in his arms. His eyelids felt heavy; he needed to sleep, and he had a feeling that tonight would be the best sleep he'd had in a long time. He was home.


End file.
